Just A Holiday
by TheDarknessofInsanity
Summary: It was only a holiday, I didn't expect to be victim of a spell. A Halloween fanfic! Yay!
1. In Which Things are Normal

It was Hallowe'en. My fourteenth Hallowe'en, only my second time going out for it. Even better, I'd been invited to cosplay with my friends; naturally, we were all Homestuck characters. Elly, Rhiannon, Mietta, Melanie, Harry and Aaron would be joining me for the night, ad we'd been planning for ages about it. Elly would be Dave, Rhiannon, John. Mietta was Karkat, Mel was Kanaya, Harry was Eridan, Aaron was going to be my least favorite, Equius, whom I lovingly refer to as Equiderp. I, regrettably, was not tall enough to be Gamzee (My undeniable favorite), so after much debate, I was getting dressed up as Nepeta, my favorite female troll.

We'd all been shopping together at the same store, run by only one guy, which we thought was a little weird. But he was nice enough, and we bought our supplies and left. This wiped out most of my cash, since I don't get pocket money and have to wait for Christmases and birthdays or other times where money was given. I hoped it was worth it.

I finished applying grey face paint and stepped back to admire my reflection. Fake horns shaped like cat's ears poked out of two holes in a blue cap, cut into the shape of a cat's mouth and painted with the white nose and eyes over a short, scruffy black wig, my own hair tucked inside. A full-length green coat with sleeves way too long for my arms (Which I had painted grey anyway) covered a short-sleeved black shirt with an olive-green Leo symbol and a pair of plain jeans with a long blue tail attached to the top, poking out under my coat just enough to be noticeable. I had black fingerless gloves on my hidden hands. The shoes were shaped like cat's paws, blue to match the tail. I also wore contact lenses. We had all bought a pair, even Elly, though she would be 'ironically' wearing glasses throughout the night. Mine were green enough to match the symbol on my shirt. I blinked and saw Nepeta blink back at me. I smiled and saw the false pointy teeth through black-painted lips.

I walked out of the bathroom, examining my nails to see if the yellow paint had dried yet, which they had. My parents were at their computers as usual, but my dad looked up when I walked in. He was driving myself and Harry as we both live on the same estate, Lakeside. He looked at my outfit and I made cat's paws with my hands. He rolled his eyes. Neither of my parents are exactly supportive of me liking Homestuck, though they've never actually read it so much as heard reviews from our family members who have never actually read it. "Mindless blood and guts," they said. "Definitely not appropriate for Erin."

Erin is my name, by the way. Hi.

But yeah, I'm the only one in my family who actually likes Homestuck, aside from my one cousin who's not really my cousin, if that makes sense. But I haven't seen her for ages. I don't even know who her favorite character is. I hope it's not Gamzee. I'm overly attached.

I will fight for the bastard.

I told my dad to hurry up or we were going to be late. He said just a minute, which is parent for 'when I get around to it'. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. In the theme of the day I had changed the background color to green, a change from its usual deep purple. I started imagining a video using my OC's and some incredible dubstep – or wubs, as we call it. Surprisingly my dad actually got up and headed for the door, picking up his keys along the way. I snapped out of my daydream, adjusted my hat, tucked in some loose bits of hair and followed him out to the car.

The drive was mostly silent, as I probably would have said the wrong thing and started the whole 'you're too young for Homestuck it's not appropriate you should wait another four years until you're eighteen' thing. Oh well.

We arrived at Harry's house, and I jumped out of the car. I had barely knocked on the door when Harry's little sister Kaede (Weird spelling much?) opened up. She looked at my outfit and nodded.

"You're here for Harry." It wasn't a question.

I made a purring sound and Kaede turned back into the house. "Harry! Erin's here!" Kaede knows me from when Harry and I used to go out, last year. Rhiannon's the shipper of the group, and she even ships us too! She once told me that she ships me with Gamzee... I mean, there's a line there. Just because she's flushed for John... Yeah, that's right, she loves the derp. We all call their ship either 'Derpy Duo' (My favorite), 'Airheads', or 'RhiaJohn', which I thought of myself.

Imagination abounds. Oh yeah.

Anyway, I watched as Harry walked out. He was wearing the long scarf and glasses, the striped pants and thick jumper. The violet cape was draped over one arm, and as I looked closely I could see his lenses were violet too. He wore a short, spiky black wig with purple streaked through the front, and fake, zigzagged horns. I was impressed.

I looked at him and grinned. "You ready to be geeky?"

He looked at me and I suddenly realized he was even wearing fake gills. I tried not to crack up laughing and he looked at me in a face almost exactly like Eridan, all uptight. I catfaced at him and he rolled his eyes, but smiled too.

"Yes, let us be gone!" He agreed, striking a pose before walking toward me. He patted Kaede on the head and she slapped his hand.

"No slapping the royal moron." I instructed, waving a finger. Harry shot me another look and I tugged his arm impatiently. He tilted his head.

"No pulling the arms off the royal moron, either."

I grinned, shaking my head, and pointed to the car. "Car. Back seat. _Now_."

Eventually we were driving, and even more eventually we arrived at Rhiannon's house. My dad stopped the car and we both got out, to be greeted by a squealing fangirl. Rhiannon nearly knocked me over with a hug as I stood up. I waved to my dad as he drove off and turned to Ricey, finally checking out her outfit. A blue short-sleeved shirt with the Breath symbol painted on, matching long blue pants and a long, light blue hood made from a stitched-up cloak. She had yellow shoes on, as well.

Elly's costume wasn't god tier, and she had on her Dave shirt which she had apparently made herself. I'd seen her wearing it at school sometimes. She also had sneakers on and black jeans, as well as a sandy-colored wig and plain sunglasses. She looked at our outfits and grinned.

I pretended to be shocked. "That's not poker facing!" I mock-cried. We all laughed as Aaron walked up, having apparently been dropped off further up the street. We all looked at him and let out a collective "Ohh!" at his outfit. A black tank top with painted Sagittarius sign and shorts with thin grey stripes, a shoulder-length black wig and cracked sunglasses, and horns, one shaped like an arrow, the other snapped off. He wore gloves to match mine, fingerless and black. I walked up to him, hands in pockets.

"You look good," I said seriously. I waited a second before adding, "You're supposed to be my moirail, I have to be nice to you."

He nodded silently. He's very quiet and very, very tall. He fits the role perfectly. I patted his head. "Good troll."

It was getting dark and still no sign of Mietta. We decided to wait a few minutes before setting out, and we started chatting. I was the first to slip into cat puns and purrs, making cat's paws with my fists, now visible as I had rolled up my sleeves. Harry joined in with an English accent and doubled 'w' sounds. Mel also started up with an accent and carefully picked over her pronunciation. Her costume was a long red skirt and long-sleeved black skivvy shirt with the Virgo symbol, and black slip-on shoes. Her horns were pretty good too, one pointed and one bent, and her makeup was pretty spot-on with black lipstick and mascara.

Even Aaron joined in with a quiet, deep voice and we all laughed again. I was of course sitting next to him as we all got in character and started calling each other by our character's names.

After a bit Mietta surprised us all. We didn't even know she was there until we heard, "_Surprise, assholes_!"

I squealed in response with "Karkitty!" and we all cracked up as she joined us. She sat next to Rhiannon and they both fangirled for a bit over their costumes. The rest of us smiled and Elly stretched and stood up.

"We should get going if we want to get anywhere soon." The rest of us made varying sounds of agreement and got up. I trailed behind Mietta with big cat-eyes. Hey, I may not ship it, but my character was supposed to like hers, no? I kept stepping closer until I was right behind her.

She turned after a bit and jumped. "Oh my god, I didn't even notice you!" We both started laughing hard. Rhiannon caught it and started up too.

I wiped away a tear and chuckled, "Oh, god..." We all sighed and continued. We spotted a few other groups of kids going out trick-or-treating, but we were some of the oldest and, might I add, best-dressed.

I didn't see many people I recognized, just a few kids from school taking some littler kids out in groups, and a few dressed up themselves, but just in masks and things.

I stand by my claim, we _were_ the best dressed.


	2. In Which Something is Wrong

_The man stood in his shop, waving to the last few customers. As soon as they were out of sight he dropped his hand and checked his watch. He smiled and started locking up._

_Showtime._

After a bit of walking, we noticed some kid running, about twelve. We didn't think much of it until we heard someone running after him, someone a lot bigger than he was. A teenager, looking about seventeen and in a demon mask, was running after him and get this – he was _growling_. Not just _I'm-mad _growling but a legit animal. The first kid looked back and he looked really freaked out. I started feeling weird. What was I supposed to do here? I mean, I deal with older kids all the time at school, and so does everyone else, but this was different. This was outside of school and this was a problem and I was never good at planning anyway so we weren't really surprised when I stepped in after the taller kid grabbed the other.

I didn't care if I was shorter and younger and weaker, I was mad.

"Hey!"

I got thrown back a few feet, tumbling. I scratched my arm on the fence next to us as I flung my arms out to try to grab something. I could feel it start to bleed but it was just a small cut. Elly helped me up as she was closest, and surprisingly for Aaron he got involved. He pulled the taller kid away and I went to the shorter kid. "You okay?"

He stared at the teenager with wide eyes. "What the _hell _is going on? He just went nuts!"

As if in response, the taller boy growled and shook Aaron off. Amazingly, he jumped over the fence and ran off behind one of the houses.

I looked back at the boy. "You should go home. Were you with anyone?"

"Nah, I was out by myself. Hey, are you okay? You got cut."

I looked down at my arm and saw a small line of blood down it. "I'm fine, just scratched."

Rhiannon piped up. "You might need a Scratch doctor."

I laughed and waved to the kid, who nodded back then ran off. Aaron looked at me. "You sure you're okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, dude," I then added, "We're not really moirails, you don't have to look after me."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know." He sounded a little weird.

We kept walking for a bit until my hurt arm started to itch, when we were on a street with only us. I rubbed it. I felt a bit of blood come off and examined it under the dim, indirect light. It didn't look quite right...

I shook my head and caught up to the others. We passed a streetlight and I looked at my arm closely under the bright light. I squinted against it and then my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh, my god..." I just kept repeated, "Oh my god... oh my god..." until Rhiannon came over and asked what was wrong. I felt like passing out as I showed her my arm, and the olive-green blood on it.

_The man stood in his shop, feeling pleased. He had learned from his last mistake and conducted this 'experiment' on his own, in another country and under a different name to avoid being found out again. So far it seemed to be working, he noted as he watched from his boarded-up window. A small child ran past, looking distinctly... demonic in his adorable little costume. But now, thanks to this happy occasion, his costume was much more than that. He was a literal demon._

_The man smiled again. His store was nearly empty of costumes and he thought himself lucky that he had rid himself of the most horrible ones, like the devils, vampires and werewolves. They would now be running out around the streets, causing havoc._

_A job well done, he thought to himself. With that, he retired to the back room with the sweet sounds of chaos and screaming muffled by the thick, protective walls of the shop._

By this point, everyone had seen the unnatural blood color and had entered confused/panic mode. We were all more or less silent as the bleeding actually stopped and we became aware of sounds of trouble behind us.

Mietta spoke up. "Guys, we should-" She was probably going to say 'leave', but her voice came out scratchy and different, _like a guy_, I thought. She cleared her throat and started again, but the same thing happened. She rubbed a hand at her throat just as Mel squeaked. Her skin was starting to glow faintly.

I looked at Rhiannon and she looked at me in alarm. I noticed she was bobbing slightly and I looked down. Her feet were hovering a few inches off the ground. She looked too and reeled back, propelling into Elly, who jumped back so fast she was a blur.

Harry and Aaron looked at each other, and Aaron leaned against the fence. The posts all snapped like matchsticks. I squeaked in alarm and felt something behind me move, like a tail. I snapped my head around and stared at the tail of my costume and watched it flick in agitation. I freaked out too, and screamed as best I could (Admittedly not very well.) and disappeared up the nearest tree. Everyone forgot their own problems for a second and looked up the tree where I clung to the branch, shaking. My new tail hung down and twitched insanely. I scooted a little higher as if to attempt to run from the weirdness and made a weird meowing sound, like a frightened kitten. I held on to the branch like it was my lifeline.

My grip got tighter and tighter until we all passed out simultaneously.


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hi guys.**

**Sad news for all you wonderful readers.**

**My computer's hard drive died on Christmas and I lost everything, including my stories. I can't update until I rewrite them, sadly. I know I promised another story but I have to write them again and that will take a while.**

**I'll let you know when it happens.**

**Just hold on, loves! -TDOI**

**(PS I might be changing my pen name)**


End file.
